


The one truth within your lies

by SimTinaAndr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Just like in canon tbh, Kinda like a character study, M/M, Set in the time for the sixth palace, Spoilers, To get used to writing these two for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimTinaAndr/pseuds/SimTinaAndr
Summary: He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know why he was doing that, to change his mind and make him their ally, no matter how hard it could be. Ren wanted to think there was no way Akechi could fake even his feelings, and he seemed to enjoy his time alongside the Phantom Thieves. There was no way… that his flirty attitude towards Ren...He shook his head. He had to stick to the plan.





	The one truth within your lies

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting for this fandom, which means... eEEEEYYYYY I'VE COMPLETELY FALLEN INTO THIS HELL. 
> 
> Hi. Nice to meet 'cha. Name's Kumi! After getting into this hell, I decided I wanted to get to write them for the first time. For me, it's like getting to know the characters. I'm sure I haven't been able to fully capture their personalities, but I had fun writing these new characters and I hope I will get used to writing them eventually :D I just picked a simple plot I wanted to write about that fit the canon plot (excluding the romance part (?) ), and it turned out almost like a character study. 
> 
> Important detail for those who read this drabble: my native tongue is not English! I revised it and tried to fix it as much as possible, but there will probably be some mistakes. I apologize for that! Hope they won't become unbearable.
> 
> Btw I gotta pin all the fault for me falling into this hell on [Miyanoai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyanoai) :3c
> 
> Now, hope you enjoy!!

The café was quiet. There were no clients at the moment, which allowed Ren to take it easy and enjoy his time by himself. It was a lazy day, so the café’s owner, Sojiro, had deemed acceptable to have the teen look out for his business while he went to buy groceries; Ren didn’t mind doing it, for he had nothing to do at the moment. Thus, soon after coming back from classes, he found himself yet again cleaning mugs and organizing the coffee beans as he awaited for someone to enter the shop.

 

Finally, the door opened and someone stepped inside. Ren looked up from the mug he was rubbing with a piece of cloth, and upon recognizing the newcomer, smiled towards him.

 

“I see you’re working hard, Ren”, the pleasant-looking teenager approached the bar. His name was Goro Akechi, though most people adressed him by his surname. “I hope I don’t bother you by ordering a cup of coffee.”

 

“I don’t mind at all, but boss is not here right now. He should be coming in a while, though.” Ren looked towards the TV, checking the hour displayed on the screen. The young detective laughed.

 

“It’s alright. I would like to try yours.” He sat down, crossed his legs and rested his face on his propped hand, sending Ren a charming smile. “If it’s okay with you, I mean.”

 

“Sure,” Ren nodded. He turned around, trying to contain his giddiness. He mentally cursed himself.

 

Why did he get a crush on him, of all people? 

 

‘ _ He’s a liar. He wants to betray us _ .’

 

His mind went back to the moment Morgana had warned him of the first of Akechi’s lies. There was no way he would have heard someone talking about pancakes back in the TV station without having already entered the Metaverse, as it had been the feline who had mentioned them. It was clear Akechi had known about it for much longer that he had mentioned to them.

 

Then he remembered the conversation with Futaba, and how she had spied on Goro’s phone and had discovered he was planning on betraying them. 

 

On killing him and making it pass as a suicide. 

 

But it was too late for Ren. He had already fallen for Akechi, long before they discovered his true self. And knowing the truth hadn’t changed his feelings at all. Not even considering he wanted to take his life.

 

He wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know why he was doing that, to change his mind and make him their ally, no matter how hard it could be. Ren wanted to think there was no way Akechi could fake even his feelings, and he seemed to enjoy his time alongside the Phantom Thieves. There was no way… that his flirty attitude towards Ren...

 

He shook his head. He had to stick to the plan.

 

“Is everything okay, Ren?”

 

Ren snapped out of it. “Yes, sorry for worrying you,” he answered as he continued preparing Akechi’s coffee. “I was just making sure I remembered the steps for brewing the coffee.

 

He glanced momentarily at Akechi, but regretted doing so immediately; as soon as he spotted Ren’s grey eyes looking at him, he smiled.

 

How could a fake smile be so alluring? 

 

...Was it really fake?

 

“It’s reassuring you’re so diligent.”

 

“It’s either that or Sojiro kicking me out,” Ren joked around. The other teen giggled.

 

“Where would I go to enjoy a nice cup of coffee if that happened?”

 

“Leblanc would still be here.”

 

“Hm, not the same if you’re not around. The interesting company is one of the reasons this is my favorite café.”

 

Ren smiled to himself. He couldn’t help it. Did Akechi even notice the flirty tone of his statements? 

 

‘ _ He surely does _ ’, he answered himself. The young detective was way too intelligent not to be in full control of how he wanted his words to sound like. But he doubted he was serious. There was no way Akechi could be interested in him outside of his plan… right?

 

Ren continued in denial. It was easier to stick to the plan if he told himself there was no way something could happen between them.

 

“Alright, let’s see if I managed to brew a decent coffee.” Ren poured the drink in a mug and placed it in front of the other male.

 

Akechi considered the mug for a second, then grabbed it and brought it to his lips. He took a sip and savored it for some seconds, gulped it down and drank some more. He hummed as he evaluated the flavor while Ren stared at him as he awaited for him to speak.

 

“The taste is amazing! I can’t tell it apart from boss’ coffee,” was his verdict.

 

He set the mug down again, a smile on his face. But Ren knew. 

 

_ ‘There is no way I can prepare a coffee like Sojiro’s.’  _ He was still learning.

 

Akechi was looking at him almost defiantly. It was as if he was challenging him, his deep brown eyes taunting Ren to bust his lie, testing out his sharpness.

 

And he was successful.

 

Lips connected with lips as Ren leaned across the counter and guided his face towards Akechi’s, his hand grabbing the detective’s necktie to pull him towards himself. He felt Akechi close his eyes and get absorbed into the kiss with little to no surprise, as if he was expecting such a thing to happen.

 

Ren softly pried the detective’s lips open, his tongue sliding inside of his mouth and tangling with Akechi’s, who readily accepted his advances and tilted his head to offer him a better access. The bitter taste of coffee still lingered on his mouth, on his lips. It was an honest flavor - as well as the eagerness present on Akechi’s actions in that precise moment.

 

Ren didn’t want to stop. He felt as if that was the only way he could get to know how Akechi truly felt.

 

But dragging it too much would make his will to crumble and their plan to fail. How could he still lie to himself when Akechi was so eager to answer to his advances? 

 

Obeying the last ounce of coherence remaining within him, he pulled away way sooner than he wanted. He took a step back, allowing both of them a while to recompose themselves as he came up with something to break the ice and dissipate the awkwardness. What was an appropriate thing to say after you just kissed your teammate, with whom you’ve felt such a tension for a while?

 

“Liar. My coffee is terrible,” he finally managed to say.

 

Akechi was silent for a couple of seconds. 

 

Then, he laughed.

 

“Well, you caught me.”

 

-

 

‘I wonder if you were ever honest, even if for just one single time, it would have been… that kiss. There was eagerness. There was nervousness. Would… have I been able to change your mind if I had just been honest with you? Was I lying to myself? Did you really feel something for us? ...For me?’

 

The door had closed. Two shots had been heard. Akechi’s signal had disappeared.

 

‘I blame you for being a liar, but we lied too. I lied about my feelings. If I had just told you, maybe… I told myself it was for the plan, but…’

 

But it was too late already.

 

Akechi was gone.

 

“Come on, you guys! We can’t let a rotten criminal like Shido do what he wants any longer!” Morgana’s voice interrupted Ren’s train of thought. “We can’t! No matter what!”

 

Ren nodded to himself, clenching his fists tightly to keep a calm exterior. It was useless to think about what ifs now. About missed kisses. About those sharp brown eyes that would never stare at him alluringly again.

 

Shido was going to pay.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!! <3
> 
> You can find me at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HellaKumii) mostly! :D


End file.
